


Reminisce

by Galaxias_Group



Series: Nightlong Dreamers [2]
Category: Nightlong Dreamers, Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Steven is a holiday nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxias_Group/pseuds/Galaxias_Group
Summary: Sitting down on a sleigh-themed rolling chair he’d decorated himself, Steven began to draw. As he doodled lightheartedly across the page, he began to reminisce about a certain group of friends, no... Family. They certainly felt more like family to him than friends at this point.
Series: Nightlong Dreamers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145366





	Reminisce

**Reminisce** **  
** | noun.  
To talk or write about past experiences that you remember with pleasure

* * *

It was a rather chilly December afternoon in a certain Giving Season enthusiast's home. Setting a cup of freshly-made hot chocolate on his desk, Steven promptly took out his drawing supplies. His room, fully decked out in holiday cheer with fairy lights, wreaths, and an ornate, mini pine tree, was silent. Or it was, until a light breeze flew in through a crack in his window (from when he had previously smashed his head upon it, though that’s a story for another time) and hit the silver bells he had set out to hang. The bells’ chiming didn’t actually bother him though; their melodious sound only enhanced the quaint atmosphere. What really annoyed him was the cold air, from where his desk was positioned the gust was hitting him directly in the face. Sighing, he quickly grabbed the nearest blanket available – a thin one, much to his dismay, but a blanket nonetheless. _Oh well_ , he thought, he wasn’t going to let something as trivial as the winter weather ruin his spirit.

Sitting down on a sleigh-themed rolling chair he’d decorated himself, Steven began to draw. As he doodled lightheartedly across the page, he began to reminisce about a certain group of friends, no... _Family_. They certainly felt more like family to him than friends at this point.

_It had been the Monday after a long and cold weekend, similar to this one. As he wandered around the vast campus a sigh escaped his lips. ‘I’m lost’, he thought. Slouching, he walked around the nearest corridor for the umpteenth time-_

_BAAAM!_

_The boy was suddenly hurled to the floor. Groaning, he slowly sat up, rubbing his back._

_“Oh my god, are you okay?” a feminine voice cried out_

_Looking up, he saw a raven-haired girl with bright blue eyes._

_“Hey, Ava! What’s the rush, wait up!” another voice called from around the corner. Sprinting behind Ava was another girl who collapsed forward, hands on her knees, panting lightly upon entering the scene. Her strawberry blonde hair fell back into place perfectly, as if she hadn’t been running at all. “Who’s the weirdo sprawled out on the floor?” she inquired, suddenly noticing the company._

_“Cynthia! I don’t know...I didn’t see him coming around the corridor and crashed into him!” Ava replied, frantic._

_“I’m...Steven.” the disoriented boy replied, trying to get up._

Steven chuckled at the memory, remembering how panicked Ava was, and how Cynthia had tried getting her to calm down. They later found that they all shared the first period, so the trio walked together.

_“You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before, Steven.” commented Cynthia_

_“Y-yeah. I’m new, this is my first day here.” he replied awkwardly_

As he was getting up from his chair, a gentle smile slowly crept upon his face. That day was the start of it all. The start of a new beginning, with new faces, and new excitement.

Most of all though, it provided him with a sense of comfort. His family and him had been to places all around the world. He had seen many things, both good and bad. Unfortunately, up until now, those things had always been...well, more on the negative side.

What surprised him however, was how, out of all the places he had visited, this was the only one he could call “home”. 

Ava…

Aster…

Faith…

Louey, Dawn, Mikoto…

Even Cynthia, who he constantly butted heads with…

They were all dear to him. They were all people whom he knew he would remember forever, whether he be 18, 28, or even 80. He knew they’d remember him too.

As he continued to reminisce, he stood up to hang his pictures on a nearby bulletin board (they looked oddly similar to some... _cursed_ plushies that were up for all to see on their staff page). As he stared at them, the small smile that had previously been on his face only grew wider. A soft and fuzzy feeling filled his chest, making him gri– 

“AAAAH!” he suddenly screamed, leaping back. A freezing blast of wind had just mauled his torso.

 _Stupid Jack Frost..._ he thought. _SOMEONE was obviously not covering his sneeze during an era of pandemic!_

As if to torment him, another cold gust of wind blew through the window. _Brrrr.._.he promptly shivered, his blanket failing to properly cover his arms.

_Ugh..._

Steven sighed again, grumbling as he stepped out of the wind’s fire-zone. Reaching out towards his drink with the hopes of getting warm again, he was severely disappointed to find that his hot chocolate had turned cold.

Luckily for him though, the happiness he had felt from meeting the Nightlong Dreamers would keep him warm for a very long time...well, for much longer than his sad excuse of a blanket could anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KQCN [Kat] - https://youtube.com/channel/UCP8M5U8iudsSb-EYu1W0xig  
> Light Editing: alys - https://www.youtube.com/alystheunicorn


End file.
